


德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（original edition）

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP吼安（Garrosh x Anduin）（看准了！！） 6.0前的暴走 以前流行过的微小说体懒得遵守二十字了 这其实是个完整的故事但九成是背景设定 【下笔无本命】 暴风快递已到勿念 应该还有修改的空间…算了我不管了结项吧 分级：NC17（一点底气都没有）</p>
            </blockquote>





	德拉诺的救赎 The Draenor Redemption（original edition）

德拉诺的救赎  The Draenor Redemption（original edition）

  
CP吼安←看准了！！  6.0前的暴走  以前流行过的微小说体懒得遵守二十字了  这其实是个完整的故事但九成是背景设定  【下笔无本命】  暴风快递已到勿念

  
应该还有修改的空间……算了我不管了结项吧

  
分级：NC17←一点底气都没有

 

 

Adventure（冒险）

  
“住手加尔鲁什！你不知道那口钟真正的作用！”

 

Angst（焦虑）

  
为什么没死？他下了狠手，但那个小崽子为什么没有死？！

 

Crackfic（片段）

  
安度因走进监牢，两名影踪派的武僧拦住他，对他说些什么。他做了个OK的手势。熊猫人离开了，安度因径自走到牢笼前。

  
“我来救你。”他直截了当地说。

Crime（背德）

  
棕色皮肤的兽人迟疑地将大手圈在金发男孩颈部，片刻又移到领口。人类睡得正熟。

Crossover（混合同人）

  
“我理解你。”若曦微微一笑，“为了世界的爱与和平，我们一起努力吧，王子殿下。”

  
加尔鲁什捏断了kuaizi。

Death（死亡）

  
从他们出发抵达德拉诺，到安度因被霜狼氏族认可形成制衡，这段时间里前部落酋长对人类王子实施了多次未遂谋杀。

  
而这些是小王子此刻唯一能思考的事情。

Episode Related（剧情透露）

  
我在永恒岛上遇到了一只青铜龙，他提起了你，还有钢铁部落。所以我来了。

Fantasy（幻想）

  
如果一切从零开始，艾泽拉斯终将属于他。钢铁部落会攻陷暴风城，将那些脆弱的、胆敢反抗他的种族用木桩钉在城墙上。萨尔、瓦里安、沃金，他们都必须死。还有那个他没能杀死的小王子，这次一定要让他死的透透的。

Fetish（恋物癖）

  
加尔鲁什坐在床上，焦躁地抖着肩膀。他总觉得那里不舒服，虽说是卸下了一副担子，但经常莫名其妙感到灵魂上缺了什么。

  
突然他的肩头一沉。他回头，看到安度因趴在那里，对他露出一个无比无辜的笑容。

First Time（第一次）

  
“既然杀不了我，要不要试试正面上我？”安度因坏笑着朝嘴皮子上的输家放嘲讽，“大概和杀了我差不多。”

  
随后他发现错估了加尔鲁什的领悟力和行动力。

Fluff（轻松）（搞砸的那个意思）

  
他十个任务搞定战歌氏族，他十句话说服霜狼氏族。

  
他们又成了政敌。

  
（加尔鲁什难得好心情的没有粗暴弄醒倚着他睡着的人，他一手架住脊背，一手穿过膝弯轻易将比他小两圈的男孩托起，打算把他扔到帐篷里去。后背的失温让安度因打了个小小的喷嚏，蜷起身缩进兽人怀里，金黄色的小脑袋在兽人胸口蹭了蹭，似乎安心地静止下来。

  
加尔鲁什的动作有点僵硬。他开始后悔自己的好心了。）

Future Fic（未来）

  
“你失败了。”凯诺兹坐在病床前，面无表情。

  
“不。我想我成功了。”

  
安度因抬起伤势更轻的胳膊遮住双眼，在曾经的合谋者面前，他终于哭出了声。

Horror（惊栗）

  
瓦里安在德拉诺。他是来追你的。要不要我去打个招呼？

Humor（幽默）

  
加尔鲁什扛起战斧，看着联盟国王和他背后愤怒的救援分队，咧开嘴笑了。

  
“好久不见，‘father’。”

 

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

  
我们第一次见面不是昆莱山。是塞拉摩。我永远不会忘记你对我说的第一句话，“大人，当几句话就能给您带来更大利益的时候，何必还要在战场上浪费您的士兵和资源呢？”那一刻我立刻明白，终有一天我会要你的命。

 

Kinky（变[度]态／怪癖）

  
加尔鲁什从不称呼安度因的本名，拜其所赐士兵之间一度流传起一个都市传说：声称要消灭人类的战歌参谋，和那个霜狼副手的“人类小鬼”其实是私奔到德拉诺的。

 

Parody（仿效）

  
对于人类种族的好奇心过后，兽人们开始或友善或恶毒的嘲笑他柔弱的体质，安度因不太在乎这些，他很快适应了德拉诺的环境，但仍然保留了一些曾经的生活习惯，比如探险和烹饪。

  
不久他惊讶地发现加尔鲁什有着同样的习惯，又不久加尔鲁什组上了他，开始四处找对两个时空旅行者出言不逊的家伙插旗。

 

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

  
苍蓝的暴风城我的爱，绵绵的纳格兰上花正开~

  
怎么让人跳舞能最呀最摇摆，什么样的战歌才是最开怀~

Romance（浪漫）

  
真言术盾提醒了戈隆另一个人的存在，它越过当前目标，怒吼着扑向40码外的牧师。战士在它身后紧追，他看到神圣的光芒和烈焰像一千个太阳一样砸向戈隆头顶，猛烈的金光掩映下牧师的身影凭空消失，接着一弧黑暗的力量扫中了戈隆，它被迫停在当地，在恐惧法术的威慑下瑟瑟颤抖。

  
战士的心跳漏了几拍。

 

Sci-Fi（科幻）

  
“6.76亿血？！310%飞行？！600技能点？！你他妈在逗我？！”

 

Smut（情[度]色）

  
情欲在压抑之下很容易转为暴力，安度因懂这些，但战士显然没有受过相关教育。比如现在。他有些好笑地看着加尔鲁什压制住他的全身，一脸想要把他拆吃入腹的欲望，下体却没有任何勃起迹象。

 

Spiritual（心灵）

  
在德拉诺，圣光对他的回应比在艾泽拉斯还要热切。或许它也知道他承担的责任。

  
这让他时常为自己跑偏的目标感到羞愧。

 

Suspense（悬念）

  
处决罪名是通敌。谁都知道安度因.乌瑞恩曾和霜狼背叛者交往过密。

Time Travel（时空旅行）

  
他们现在身处30年前的潘达利亚。迷雾酒肆仍然热情地招待了他们。

Tragedy（悲剧）

  
我相信我的人民，还有部落，内心本善。

  
（两个人都在各种场合被问过彼此的关系，两人答案唯一的区别是加尔鲁什大笑或怒气冲冲，安度因则万年微笑。

  
但有一天少年答完之后哭了起来。在场的几个人答应为他保密。）

 

Western（西部风格）

  
他们合骑一头狮鹫，在将会——或者曾经将会成为地狱火半岛的丛林上空轻快地划过，这一刻兽人发觉自己是那么想念那片淡绿色的、生机勃勃的田野，他的家乡。

  
他会在那里东山再起。

  
（一走进酒吧，安度因立刻收获了四下里响亮的叫喊和口哨声作为欢迎。老板在嘈杂的噪音中抬高嗓门向吧台后的房间嚷嚷着亲爱的人类小鬼来了宁神花茶！

  
“另一半呢？”看少年独自一人坐到吧台前，老板心疼又八卦地凑过去低声问他，随后目光顺着人类细白的手指移向门外显眼的双匕旗，“哦，我看到了，非常好。”）

 

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

  
萨鲁法尔、萨尔、瓦里安、安度因

 

Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

  
麦迪安、贝恩、拉西奥、加尔鲁什

 

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）

  
6.0

 

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

  
他觉得自己简直是发疯，销毁那些计划书的行为是赤裸裸的背叛，一旦被发现后天死的就是两个人了。

  
一定是因为那个小鬼总是缠着他弄得他精神出了问题。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

  
德拉卡再三确认救援计划，从戒卫森严的堡垒里把一个死囚劫出来，怎么想都有点疯狂。但是安度因是由于冒险帮助他们联络艾泽拉斯而被抓捕的，所以必须尝试。令她感到轻松些又疑惑不解的是，那些紧张备战中的强大的外来者，无论联盟、部落、还是冒险者，也都异口同声地向她斩钉截铁：这个人，不能不救。

  
先祖啊，她想着，这个小鬼到底是什么身份？

  
（任务目标）

 

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

  
格罗姆在病床前拍着儿子的肩头笑道：“一个人敢对抗几十个敌人，果然是我的儿子。行了，别这么沮丧，救走就救走了。你还活着，这对我来说比什么都重要。”

  
他又敛起笑容：“不，说不定这样会更好。最近我一直在想——这次以后更是——我们和他们之间，是不是真的像那个小鬼说的一样，存在和谈的可能性。”

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情[度]欲）

  
安度因醒来了。他侧头看到加尔鲁什坐在酒肆的长椅上，后背靠住木桌，腰身挺的笔直，双手拄着一柄普通战斧。这个姿势他居然能睡着。

  
随后他发现自己领口大开。他摸着那里愣了愣，了然而意外地笑起来。

  
他只是想利用兽人接触德拉诺族群……没想到还有这个特殊的突破方向。

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为”上[度]床”）

  
（抱歉）

  
少年口中的布团被取了出来。“治疗你自己。”兽人命令道。

  
安度因没有等他说，已经用气声念出了驱散疼痛的法术。他的左臂骨折，以一个歪斜的姿势吊在对于他来说过大的刑具上，左眼被刺瞎，双手肿胀，全身布满烫伤、腐蚀性法术和危险的脓泡。他的嘴被塞住，防止他强大的疗伤能力阻碍刑讯的进行。加尔鲁什旁观了部分过程，人类被闷住的惨叫让他差点皱起眉头——这可是非常危险的，不知道多少双眼睛在暗中盯着他。

  
他沉默着打开锁镣，把少年抱到房间中的稻草上，分开他的双腿架在自己腰间。犯人的衣服早被剥光了，倒让他省事。随后他注意到人类没有继续念诵咒文，他抬起头盯着唯一完好的蓝色眼睛，重复道：“治疗你自己。”

  
安度因摇了摇头。他的嗓子由于长时间的喊叫而破音：“他们会知道，有人来过……”

  
“不会。”加尔鲁什简洁地回答。

  
安度因疑惑地望着他，兽人只是阴郁地重复了一遍：“不会。”

  
安度因看了他半天，加尔鲁什的脾气总是忽好忽坏，在他认为兽人有了一丝改变的下一秒又会出现剧烈的反弹，他不知道他来这里的目的，在想什么。做什么都太冒险了。

  
长时间的凝视让加尔鲁什暴躁起来：“我说治疗你自己！如果你不想……”

  
粗砺的手指捅进了安度因的肠道，磨尖的指甲在入口割出一道血痕。少年发出一个走音的痛呼，不得不开始吟唱治疗法术。他的身上发出光芒，金色的星光笼罩着两人的身体，兽人无意识地挑起宽厚下巴上方的嘴角。

  
这是他们之间默认的形式，自从要命的第一次以来——那次加尔鲁什捂住了安度因的嘴，以至于少年做到一半就差点断气。兽人的性器对于人类来说太过巨大，而安度因在人类中也算体型柔弱的类型，他们每一次性交都让他血流不止。但好处在于，加尔鲁什完全不需要费心去找他的敏感点，他能把五脏六腑都碰一个遍。

  
第二根手指捅了进来，兽人带来了药膏，让入口多少不那么阻塞，但这没用，他们都清楚知道。

  
匆匆做了几下扩张，加尔鲁什扯下皮裤，扶住自己的性器闯进了安度因的身体。穴口裂开了，安度因不由自主地痛呼，治疗咒文被打断了，他又从头开始念。

  
被加尔鲁什发现这个现象后，他们的性交有一阵变成了奇怪的状态，兽人听到他施法就会快速抽插，逼着他呻吟出声。这样每次结束人类都半死不活，兽人倒是很满意的样子。这种情况持续了一阵，后来部落碰到了一个擅长打断的戈隆，只有他们所在的队伍击败了它。从那天起加尔鲁什不再折腾安度因了。

  
他们在牢房里沉默地做爱，四周漂浮着恶臭和血腥气，险恶昭彰。安度因想知道兽人冒险前来的原因，但加尔鲁什的表情让他明白问也没用。他说“不会”，他做了什么手脚？什么原因值得他在行刑前夜特地前来？他有无数的疑问，却都没有答案。

  
“回神。”兽人狠狠顶了他一下。被入侵太深了，安度因感到一阵呕吐的冲动，他咳嗽着念出一个短小的祷文，感到兽人抽送的动作明显温柔了些。

  
太奇怪了……

  
他的疑虑没能维持很久，加尔鲁什开始同时爱抚他前面，厚茧磨过脆弱的前端，温软的快感在身体里涤荡，连续几天的折磨之后，突然的放松让少年很难保持清醒。兽人握住他的腰挺动，窄小的肠道只能勉强包裹粗长的阳具，牧师的祷言减缓了被撑开到极限的疼痛，代之以靡靡的刺痒，曾经吓到他的催情。兽人不轻不重地一次次顶撞敏感的腺体，人类的身体因为刺激难耐地后仰，又被恶作剧的扳回，终于在咒文的间隔呻吟出声。加尔鲁什很少对他这么好。是因为最后一次的关系吗？他眨着眼努力想看清身上人的表情，兽人同样满足而沉醉，安度因抬起右手，用手背拂拭兽人额上的汗水，对方抓住他的胳膊亲吻舔舐，他赶忙将那里的腐蚀驱散。施法的吟唱低如呢喃，随着摆动的节奏带着满足的鼻音。

  
兽人的喘息声越来越重，揉搓人类性器的动作也变的激烈起来。安度因轻声哼着治疗法术，但没顶的快感下完全不知道念的是哪个。他们熟稔这一切。究竟是怎么变成现在这样的，少年迷迷糊糊地想，他的腿已经无意识地缠上了兽人的腰部，迎合着对方的动作。本来应该羞耻的行为却成了习惯，本来最应提防的人蹂躏他的身体轻车熟路。曾经只是为了融解兽人的心防，却不知何时沦陷进去。他看到加尔鲁什俯下身轻轻亲了他的侧脸，抬高他的双腿挤压那个腺体，明显的示意让他哆嗦起来，下腹的快感爆炸般从那一点向全身铺开，他高潮了，面颊酡红着，喘息着用右臂遮住眼睛。内壁的收缩让加尔鲁什满意而疯狂，密集的抽送后，他的精液一滴不剩地灌进少年体内。他又抓起一把稻草，胡乱抹去人类小腹上激情的痕迹。（抱歉它有剧情）

  
安度因喘息一阵，吞咽了一口清开嗓子，开始念诵长一些的咒文治疗余下的伤，却被突如其来的剧痛打断了。他尖叫起来，恐怖刺耳的声音在地牢中回荡。

  
加尔鲁什扭断了他的胫骨。

  
他难以置信地瞪着压制住他的人，那张布满了刺青的脸上，金黄色的眼睛流露出漠然的杀意。棕色皮肤的兽人盯着人类的眼睛，粗糙的大手慢慢抚摸张开的双腿，在大腿骨上猛然向下施力，两声清脆的喀嚓声响起，安度因痛的连喊都喊不出来了。

  
——他懂了，的确“不会”，没人会计较一个死人身上有多少伤口——他是来杀他的——

  
加尔鲁什牢牢抓住安度因的右手，无视他的挣扎，顺着方才留下的痕迹亲吻。虽然是亲昵的动作，安度因却怕得头皮发麻。他全身都在颤抖，为即将到来的恐怖与暴力。

  
兽人用獠牙磨蹭着那条手臂，很舍不得似的在上面画了几个圈，随即干脆利落地折断了它们。他看着身下痉挛地收缩起来的身体，满意地把他四肢抻平。

  
他重新俯身压在安度因身上，和他接吻。人类的抗拒一触即溃，在死亡的威胁下他的回应比平时激烈许多，两人的舌头缠绕着，水声大到几乎在墙壁上激起回声，安度因的嘴唇都快被吃掉了，而他也把加尔鲁什的舌头咬出了血。他们吻了很久，最后兽人掐住身下人的脖子，拉开了距离。安度因闭上眼睛，他已经在不知不觉中哭了起来。

  
“从你被他们抓走我就想这么做。”兽人说，他的嗓音竟也有些发哑。“但是和我想象的不太一样。你的精神控制呢？恐惧法术呢？我带齐了所有物品，你竟然完全不反抗？”

  
安度因睁开眼睛，泪水从眼角滑进他的金发里。加尔鲁什发现他的左眼球已经恢复了光滑，真是可怕的力量。但是骨折没那么容易治好，他想，上次他给他造成的骨折据说让他躺了一个月。

  
他等着，但是安度因一句话也没说，人类只是看着他，满眼恐惧和不甘，然后移开视线，重新闭上眼。

  
“别告诉我说，你想死。”加尔鲁什加重了手上的力气，人类露出痛苦的神色。不是不可以，兽人想，反正是你死我活的事，这样还更简单，他可以继续当他的首席顾问，瓦里安也会更好对付——把他儿子的尸体扔给他，敌人肯定会瞬间溃退。该死的，他就该这么干，而不是神经错乱的搞出那些破事来。

  
“被害……”人类的声音很低，最后几个字完全听不清楚。

  
加尔鲁什皱眉，一听就知道又是那些牧师语言。安度因再次睁开眼，他的声音因为痛楚而颤抖着：“……你无数次说想杀我，开始我想纠正你，时间长了……觉得这样也不错。心上的问题，但是改不掉……加尔鲁什。”他试图做出一个苦笑，却又哭了，少年不停地咽着喉头，仿佛这样就能把泪水咽回肚子里，“现在你想杀我很容易……”

  
兽人啧了一声，不知为何他有些恼火：“本来想在处刑前操死你，但是我改主意了。”他松开安度因的脖子，人类海蓝色的双眼从失神的状态亮了起来，布满了惊讶。兽人突然觉得完全不后悔这么做，他一边站起身，一边说道：“瓦里安一小时后会有所行动，他策反的人把堡垒变成了空城。该死……不管哪儿的兽人喝起酒来都不要命。”

 

“我父亲？你从哪知道的？”安度因惊异地问，回答他的是一阵剧痛，他眼前一黑，连念两个祷文才缓过来。

  
加尔鲁什踩着他的胳膊，居高临下瞥了他一眼：“闭嘴乖乖等人救，小鬼。”

  
恼羞成怒，难道说……安度因疼的额上冒汗，仍难以置信地盯着兽人追问：“你知道了，但你没有警告他们？”圣光在上，他曾以为他输的彻底！

 

加尔鲁什眯起眼，他实在非常窝火，这些愚蠢的事情他干了也就罢了，再被别人提起——尤其是被这个小鬼提起——简直令人无法忍受：“不想让我改回原先的主意，就闭嘴！”

 

人类咬着嘴唇不吭声了，兽人走到角落的箱子前翻找，安度因忍了半天还是纠结地说了话：“他们会杀了你……”

  
“不会。”兽人简洁地回答。他从箱子里找出一张裹尸用的席子，转过身来耸肩：“瓦里安会带二十五个人。堡垒里的兽人只有我神志清醒。”他摆了摆手，“——而我不认为让他们横行无忌是一件好事。”

  
安度因一时没能听懂，理解之后立刻瞪大眼睛。他看着兽人拖过席子给自己盖好，半晌挣扎出几个字：“带我去，或者……”他嘴唇哆嗦着，他从不认为自己有一天会说这句话：“……杀了我！”

  
“幸亏你瘫痪了，否则我可能不得不选一个。”

  
加尔鲁什得逞地哈哈大笑，安度因听得心慌意乱。

  
“别死！”他冲着背影嘶哑地喊，努力忍着哭腔。加尔鲁什抬起手，兽人粗野带笑的声音远远飘回人类耳中。

  
“再见，安度因.乌瑞恩。”

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

  
“这卡不错，谢谢啦。”

  
“……我的血吼！！！”

  


↑↑↑放个治疗↑↑↑


End file.
